Marigoldkit
|pastaffie=''None |age=0.5 moons at death |death=Killed by a fox |postdeath=Unknown |namest=Kit: |namesl=Marigoldkit |familyt=Father: Mother: Brothers: Sisters: |familyl=Brackenfoot Brightflower Nutwhisker, Mintkit Rowanberry, Yellowfang |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' |deadbooks=''None''}} Marigoldkit is a tiny tortoiseshell she-kit with soft paws, and tiny claws. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Marigoldkit is born to Brightflower and Brackenfoot, and her littermate is Mintkit. When Brightflower shows Yellowfang the kits, she sees Marigoldkit and her sibling. As Yellowfang views the two new additions to her Clan, she thinks of her own two kits who had died. Marigoldkit pummels her mother with paws and Yellowfang tells Brightflower that the kits were beautiful. :Yellowfang sees Marigoldkit and Mintkit in the clearing of the ShadowClan camp playing battle. Yellowfang thinks that the kits are too young to be playing battle. She bounds across the clearing and offers Mintkit and Marigoldkit her tail to play with, but they refuse. She then holds her paw up and asks them to jump to see who could jump the highest; Mintkit asks if it was part of warrior training, and Yellowfang replies that it wasn't. Marigoldkit then politely refuses, as her and her littermate want to practice warrior training due to the fact that Brokenstar had told them that it's important to be strong when they become apprentices. Brightflower pads up to Yellowfang and remarks on how strong the kits were getting. :Later, Marigoldkit and Mintkit go missing. Yellowfang and Brightflower frantically search. Yellowfang asks the warrior, Clawface, where he thought the kits could be. He replies that they had asked him about going on patrol earlier. Yellowfang sees a patrol coming back and asks them if they have seen the kits, but the cats reply that they hadn't. Yellowfang then ventures out of the camp to look for the kits. :As Yellowfang is following a scent, she hears a fox in the distance. She hopes that the fox hadn't found the kits. Yellowfang then catches the scent of blood. She finds the bodies in a clearing, and checks for any sign of life. Yellowfang desperately looks around the clearing for anything that could stop the bloodflow, and is disappointed to find nothing. She curls her body around the two dead kits and Brightflower races into the clearing, followed by Brokenstar. When Brightflower sees the limp bodies she lets out a wail. Brokenstar suspects that Yellowfang killed the kits, and the Clan believes him. Yellowfang is then banished, and as she wanders in a state of grief and fury, she silently thinks that if there was any way that she could have saved Marigoldkit and Mintkit, she would have, and hopes that they're playing with her daughters in StarClan, watched by Silverflame. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Although not mentioned by name, Yellowfang describes to Fireheart the details of her banishment from ShadowClan, recounting her experience of being blamed for the deaths of two kits that Brokenstar had killed during a training session. :Later, when Yellowfang is confronting Brokenstar, she asks him if Brightflower's kits had deserved to die. Brokenstar confirms that the kits died at his claws, and Brightflower is grief-stricken at the revelation. Trivia *There is an inconsistency in the deaths of Marigoldkit and Mintkit among the books: In ''Into the Wild, though the kits are not mentioned by name, Brightflower's kits are killed by Brokenstar during a training session and are brought back to ShadowClan camp where Brokenstar blames Yellowfang for their deaths. However, in Yellowfang's Secret, the kits are instead killed by a fox and found by Yellowfang and for that Yellowfang is suspected and blamed for their deaths. Family Members Father: :Brackenfoot: Mother: :Brightflower: Brothers: :Mintkit: :Nutwhisker: Sisters: :Yellowfang: :Rowanberry: Aunt/Uncles: :Three Unnamed Kits: Grandmother: :Silverflame: Nephews: :Brokenstar: :Cinderfur: :Stumpytail: Nieces: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Kit Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character